Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down
by Hugh McDougal
Summary: In a world of magic, anything is possible. Blast to the Past!Harry Lot's of Marauder & Co action. Promised to be good. ^-^
1. Blast to the Past

Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

-

The thunder roared around Harry. He just sat lying on his back staring at the sky. He knew that if he didn't get up from his spot it would start to rain, and he would get wet. He knew this, and yet he didn't care. 

The thunder roared again and the lake shimmered as the first drops of rain fell down upon its glimmering surface. Harry continued to lay sprawled out on the ground staring upward, but still at nothing. He didn't care if he got wet. He enjoyed the rain. 

The rain like tears from heaven, washing away every worry, every guilty thought, every stressful moment running through his mind. Harry purposely lay out in the rain to relieve him of everything that was happening. No spells or enchantments, no whispers of his fellow students and piers, no worries of what was to happen next. 

Just peace. 

Just the silent rustle as the rain hit the leaves, and the wind swept the and just as it has for millions of years. Just the simplicity of the rain was calming. Who was he to complain about getting wet and cold when such a simple little occurrence erased his mind of such painful thoughts that tore at him slowly, carefully torturing him to the fullest extent. That is what the normal person never realized. But Harry, of course, had never been normal.

"Harry?" called a voice at the top of the hill where as he was at the bottom. Harry ignored the voice and continued to stare off into space. He heard the sound of the grass crumpling under the weight of the being walking towards him. He could feel the magic of the water repellant that this person was wearing. The squeak as the sneakers slid on the wet ground. And suddenly it stopped and a face of a tall gaunt young man with fiery red hair peering cautiously at him. 

"Its dinner time Harry, and your getting rather wet. You should really come inside." Ron said slowly. Harry nodded and put his arms under him to support his upper body into a slanted position. 

"I'll be there in a second. Go on without me." Ron nodded and headed back towards the castle. 

Harry sat up and stared out across the lake where the fog was slowly moving in over it. The fog slowly swept its way around Harry. His mind wandered to worried thoughts of the danger of not being able to tell if something was coming at him. He shook his head trying to clear such thoughts from him. He wasn't going to think about it.

He tried to think of something more pleasant than the ever present fear of Voldemort, but his train of thought always ended up back at him. 

It was all Voldemort's fault that he couldn't be like the other students of Hogwarts. That he couldn't be sitting inside, warm and dry talking about the last Quidditch match.

It was all Voldemort's fault that he wasn't normal.

Harry had always wondered what it would be like to be normal. To not have to worry about life and death at every moment. To be able to get good nights sleep. To have parents.

Voldemort had taken them away from him. 

Harry had always wondered what it would have been like to have had parents. Or at least to have known them. All Harry truly knew about his father was that he was a marauder with Sirius, Remus, and Peter (growls), he was a chaser and his animagus was a stag. He really didn't even know anything about his mother. 

Times like these are when he truly wished he had had a chance to know them. To hug them, to be loved by them.

Harry closed his eyes trying to picture his mothers loving green eyes just like his own and his fathers mischievous grin. He didn't even notice that the fog had slowly grown thicker around him until even if Harry had had his eyes open he would not have been able to see a foot in front of him. There was one quick flash of light and then the fog slowly started to dissipate. 

Harry finally opened his eyes and pulled himself from the wet ground, brushing off the loose grass that had managed to get stuck all over him. His stomach growled reminding him that he had probably missed dinner by now, and so with one last glance at the lake and the swirling fog hovering over it he started to make his way up to the castle. 

-

When Harry finally made it into the entrance hall he heard chatter coming from the Great Hall and so came to the conclusion that he had been wrong about dinner having been done. 

Not truly feeling like entering the Hall in the middle of a meal and making a commotion, he decided that he should probably go back to the library and finish what he had been working on before he had decided to take a break outside. 

Harry entered the Library and made his way to the table where only a half an hour before all of his research books had been and found to his surprise, that they had all disappeared. Sighing he took to finding them again.

When he finally had gathered almost all of his books he realized that he almost forgot the book _Dark Magic Almanac; The Curses and How to Stop Them which he had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to have. So he dropped off his other pile of books on his table and went into the Restricted Section to wear he had found it last._

That was where Madam Pince found him, holding the book in his hand. Needless to say he was quite startled when she tapped him quite aggressively on the shoulder. He was startled even more when he turned around to face a Madam Pince who looked twenty years younger than she had before. Needless to say he was rather speechless.

"What are you doing here, and who are you?" She asked harshly leaning in as if she had seen him somewhere before, but just couldn't place him. Giving up she took the book from his hand her eyebrows flying up. "This is an extremely restricted book! What are you doing with it?"

"Well…I was doing research wi-" He was cut off by Madam Pince grabbing his arm and leading him out of the library. She started muttering about the dark arts rising in the student population. And all Harry could do was sputter incoherently. 

She brought him all the way through the school and finally came to stop at Professor Dumbledore's gargoyle in what Harry thought must have been record time. Unfortunately during this time Madam Pince wouldn't let him get a word in.

She pushed him up the stairs to his doorway and told him "Wait here." As she knocked and entered his office. 

The doors closed and all Harry could hear was mumbling. Harry started to look around at his surroundings. Everything looked the same, and yet he could tell that there was something very different about the school. 

Finally, the door opened and Madam Pince walked out of his office and motioned for him to enter. She gave him one last glare and then made her way down the stairs. 

Harry entered warily. The feeling that there was something wrong became much stronger.  

"Mr. Potter, how nice to see you again, and so soon! It seems you gave Susan quite a fright!" Harry looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. They were twinkling with the same amusement as always. 

"I am quite surprised to see that you were alone, normally it's Mr. Black who gets caught and your dragged along with him." _Mr. Black? Sirius' last name is Black…Oh damn. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth made an o. __Oh shit, I'm in the past!_

---

A/N: I'm back! Woot! With another short chapter at that! I was intending to make it much longer, but I figured that this would be the best place to stop. I know, Harry swore in this chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to put in his mind. It's not like he's swearing aloud. Therefore, I am keeping the rating at PG until further notice. ^-^ Seeing how I popped this chapter out in a day, expect the next one out by either tomorrow or the next day! Yay! Go me! Lol.

Disclaimer: Anything that is in the Harry Potter books I do not own, everything that isn't I do. 

Review please. I do enjoy reviews, but if you feel the need not to, I suppose that's good too. ^^;;;

-Hugh McDougal 


	2. Slight Problems With Trust *Modfied*

Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

-

Harry truly didn't know what to say. _I'm in the past. How did I get here. What am I going to do? I could change history… Harry figured it best to just tell the truth to Professor Dumbledore. Lies would get him no where. _

"Sir, I truly don't know what you're talking about. You see, it seems I have somehow ended up in the past…" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled again with even more amusement.

"Sorry James, I'm afraid you've already used that one." Harry blinked and Dumbledore leaned in a bit closer studying him. "It looks as though you've been having trouble sleeping, you do seem a bit haggard. Perhaps it would be best if I sent you to the infirmary so that you could get some rest. It looks as though you could collapse at any second!"

"But sir! I'm telling the truth!" Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he got up from his desk to come a bit closer to Harry. "My name is Harry Potter, and I'm from the future. I truly don't know how it happened. I was sitting by the lake and when I came back inside everything was different!" Dumbledore seemed slightly taken aback by this news. 

"Oh dear. This cannot be a good thing now can it? Quite easy for you to change the past, too easy to change the past. If only I could think of a way to send you back. But then again, Coyote always has his reasons for what he does. I think it would be best to keep you in school then, but we will have to change a few things, such as your appearance, and accent. Simple enough. But we also have the small problem of you changing the past. This is something you simply cannot do. You may not tell me or anyone else for that matter what is to come in the future. If you do the effects could be disastrous! I really wonder what Coyote was thinking this time…" 

Harry truly had no idea what to say. He was still trying to comprehend what was happening. He was in the past. Alright, that was pretty much down in his head. He was going to be going to school in the past and he mustn't change it in any way. Harry truly wondered if he could hold himself back. He could change it so that his parents lived. _But then how many more people would die at the hand of Voldemort Harry. Don't be selfish. So he figured any time with his parents was better then none. So he nodded understandingly at Dumbledore. _

"Good, good. Now you are going to have to give me a few details about yourself, such as which classes you're in and what year…" Harry answered. He still had something nagging though at the back of his mind.

"Sir, who is Coyote? And why would he send me to the past?" Dumbledore looked up from the paperwork he was filling out for Harry.

"Coyote is a magician, a trickster who always has something up his sleeve. Just like the animal he is named after when he chooses a person he always has a lesson to teach to them. He tends to do it in quite drastic ways such as sending you to the past Harry. I don't know what he is trying to teach you, but I have a feeling that you will soon find out." Dumbledore went back to the documents in front of him. Harry simply nodded again and sat quietly waiting for him to finish. Finally Dumbledore stamped the paperwork with his seal and stuck it in his drawer.

"Harry, you are to be known as Terry Parker. You are from the United States and when your parents (Thomas Parker and Hannah Higgins-Parker) died in a plane accident you moved to England to live with your aunt Gertrude Higgins. You went to school at Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are in your sixth year. Now that that is done, we must start on your new appearance." Dumbledore was about to charm Harry when Harry pulled out his wand, mumbled a few well chosen words and smiled. He looked completely different.

Harry's eyes were now more hazel than emerald and he no longer needed his glasses. His hair was now dark brown and cut short, though still a little untamable. His skin was now a few shades darker so the scar that was once quite noticeable on his pale forehead now blended in much better. Dumbledore seemed impressed by Harry's knowledge in glamour charms. Harry just shrugged.

"Let's just say I had to use them a lot in my time."  Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as Harry spoke. He now had a quite clear cut American accent. 

"That's quite advance magic! Do they teach this to students as young as you in your time?" Harry shook his head solemnly. 

"No, I just have special circumstances." Dumbledore looked quite curious about this, but kept his mouth shut. 

"So when do I get to go to my dormitory?" Harry asked as it was getting quite late. 

"I suggest you wait until tomorrow. You will be staying in a guest room tonight. I'll make sure that you have supplies for tomorrow too. I take it your about a size two in robes?" Harry nodded and yawned. He was just about to ask where to go when he suddenly remembered that his parents were alive. His head snapped to attention. The Marauders were still in action. The Marauders Map!

"Sir, I just remembered that we may have a predicament. I know for a fact that James Potter and his friends have a map. A map that can show where everyone is at any given moment. It might be odd if it turns out that there's a Harry Potter walking around using the name Terry Parker. What will we do about this?" Harry asked. Dumbledore just smiled and put a hand on Harry's back. Harry tensed at his touch and Dumbledore drew his hand away frowning a little.

"Do not worry Mr. Parker. After I signed my seal on that document you became Terry Parker. Or at least, in this time." Quite interested about how this was possible and still extremely tired Harry just gave up and yawned again. "How about I lead you to your room now?" Harry just nodded and stumbled after Dumbledore.

Harry hadn't been this tired in a long while. He supposed time travel must have taken its toll on Harry. He wandered after Dumbledore, not quite sure where and when he finally reached his bed and fell into it and automatically fell asleep.

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to think of the boy as he charmed his shoes off and took off and threw a blanket on him. If he was a Potter then he must be related to James. They look so much alike. He also looked as though he was mentally much older than physically. Perhaps that was the key to Coyote's lesson. Albus just shook his head. That man had caused a lot of trouble in his time, but sending a boy to the past? That was certainly something new.

As Dumbledore closed the entrance to the guest room he just sighed. There was something different about this one. He must not interfere with Coyote's plans, and just let the lesson be learned. He just hoped that it would hurt the boy more than he already had been. 

After this he gave the password to Greg the Gargoyle and walked up the steps to his office. 

- 

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. It was still dark outside. His old habit he had gotten from years of the Dursleys still died hard. He looked around blurrily and reached with his hand until he found the clock. It was 5 O'clock. He yawned and scrubbed a hand over his hair. There wasn't as much of it as there used to be. He sat up straight suddenly very much awake and remembered the night before.

"Crikey!" Harry jumped out of bed and ran across the room to the bathroom where he faced an image in the mirror that was half Harry and half his alter-ego Terry. The charm had started to wear off. 

"I guess this means I didn't dream it all. I'm going to meet my parents!" Harry hopped around the room until he calmed himself. It was the first time in a long while that he had been truly happy. "Now, to get ready." He pulled out his wand and recast the glamour charm and the vision correction spell. He then practically skipped over to the trunk that had been placed at the foot of his bed while he slept and pulled out some clean clothes and a black robe and set off to the bathroom again to finish getting ready for school.

About ten minutes later Harry emerged from the steamy bathroom rubbing a towel over his hair in a vain attempt to get his dry. Checking the clock he realized it was still only about 5:20. He had a few hours normal people wake up. 

Trying to fill up the anxious hours he pulled out one of the new school books he had acquired through his new trunk. It was already two weeks into the new term, so he decided it would probably be best to look at his books in case there were new ones. He was rather happy to find that there were only two new books on his school list. 

The first was _Talons, Fangs, and Claws: A Guide to Magical Beasts, the second was (which surprised Harry the most) was __The Ways of Dueling: How to become a Master. So there was a dueling class. Harry was pretty confident that he would do fine in that class, and decided that he would read that one last. _

He skimmed over _Talons, Fangs, and Claws: A Guide to Magical Beasts, and found it very much the same as his own textbook in his own time, so it took him to no time to figure out what he had probably missed. Glancing at the clock he decided it was as good of a time as any to start down to breakfast. He rummaged through the trunk some more and finally found his schedule. Finding the books he would need he filled his nap sac and headed down to the Great Hall._

-

As Harry neared the Great Hall he started to realize how nervous he was. What was he supposed to do, walk in and sit at the Gryffindor table and hope no one noticed him? When was Dumbledore going to make the announcement about him? 

Growing more apprehensive by the second he creaked open the large doors and peeked in. Luckily he was so early that only a few of the teachers were there. Including Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and nodded and Harry entered cagily. 

He made his way towards the Gryffindor table took his normal seat and pulled out his new dueling book and started to read. He wasn't very hungry to say the least. 

After awhile the students started to slowly pour in, whispering and pointing at the awkward boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry just ignored them, having grown accustom to people whispering behind his back. Even the Gryffindors took seats as far away from Harry as possible. They could feel that there was something odd about him. Of course Harry didn't stay alone for much longer.

He was so into the book he was reading he didn't even notice the students coming up behind him. Perhaps that is why he acted as he did when one of them placed a hand on his shoulder. Within a split second Harry was up with his wand pointed straight at the boys face. James Potter's face.

He quickly lowered his wand from the face of the startled wizard and muttered a quick apology before sitting back down to his book. The entire hall pretty much gaped at him. Except for James who had quickly come out of his stupor and took a seat next to Harry and motioned for his friends to do the same.

There was a cough from the Head Table and everyone looked to see Dumbledore standing and smiling slightly with the constant twinkle still in his eyes. 

"I see that you have all met Terry Porter, our newest student. He has transferred from Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States, and has been sorted into 6th year Gryffindor. Now that that is cleared up, enjoy your breakfasts!" And he clapped his hand together and sat back down. 

With that James clapped a hand on Harry's back. 

"So Terry, how's it going?" James asked with a grin plastered on his face. He heard a mumble of a "I'm fine" James and the rest of the marauders smirked at each other. Taking out their wands and thinking hard of a good spell to put on him, as their welcome joke.

Harry didn't really know what to do. He had nearly cursed his father in his first day of being here. This was really not turning out well. He heard whispering coming from the Marauders who had planted themselves next to him. Harry had no doubt that they were coming up with a joke to play on him. 

Not planning on becoming the laughing stock on his first day he snapped his book shut and sat at attention. The Gryffindors occasionally snuck glances at him, but none of them more than the four marauders. 

Finally bored of just sitting Harry turned towards the now mischievous looking bunch and held his hand out at James. 

"Good Morning, my name is Terry as you already know. Sorry about that incident a few minutes ago. You startled me a tad." Harry said politely trying to sound as Americanish as possible. He didn't know much about Americans.

James grinned and was about to shake Harry's hand when Harry grabbed it and checked it to make sure there weren't any hidden curses about to ring off when he touched it. He found a charm that would make him dance on the tabletop singing broadway musicals. James frowned a bit and shook his hand out of Harry's grasp.

"James, James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew my friends." James said pointing accordingly to each of the Marauders (Harry of course frowning at Peter when his name was mentioned). 

Harry was just about to say something back when suddenly a shrill voice echoed throughout the hall. 

"James Joseph Potter! You get away from him!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all cowered. 

The girl walked up to the group of them whacking each with her book as she passed them. Finally she reached Harry and held out her hand. 

"Hullo there, Lily Evans is the name, making sure that they don't embarrass new kids is my game." She said smiling.

"Hey, I'm Terry Porter." He said smiling grimly. Her eyes _did look like his. Or at least they did when his eyes weren't charmed a different colour that is. She took a seat next to him._

"Those four are always making trouble. I suggest you stay as far away from them as possible." Sirius and James were scowling at her. Grumbling such things as: "She's no fun." And "She gave away our cover!"

"Yeah, I've heard of their reputation. And to tell you the truth, I don't trust them as far as a mouse could throw them." Harry said this all while flicking his wand upwards and making the bucket of cold water fall on Peter instead. Lily watched impressed.

"You really are rather good at that. Ah, look at the time! Its already-"

"time for dueling class. I have the schedule memorized. Hopefully the class isn't too hard, for Salem didn't have a dueling class…" And Harry got up with Lily chatting the entire time while dodging falling water balloons and propelling a flying dung bomb back to Remus. 

So far, Harry could tell his life in the past was going to be a difficult one unless he got on the Marauders' good side.

-

Dueling Class started off fine enough. They went over some of the different stances and how to properly block spells. Harry had already learned most of it last year during…well, he didn't really want to think about it.

Then, the instructor decided to test 'Terry's' skill in dueling to see if he needed extra help. 

That was really something Harry didn't want to do. 

And then the instructor said he was to duel James.

That was something he REALLY didn't want to do. 

But he was forced to the front of the classroom anyway, that was now clear of all objects. Harry made sure that a desk was in reach so that he could use it at any time. 

Sighing Harry and James bowed at each other and therefore started the duel. Harry sent a stupefy spell swirled around and dove forward near the ground towards the desk, dodging James' expelliarmus. 

Harry twisted about pulling the desk down to the floor for cover and threw himself behind it. The duel continued with the appropriate gasps from the audience as James was sent tap dancing around the room. Recovering from this spell James threw a cutting spell at Harry that grazed his upper left arm tearing a hole through his clothes and cut deeply at his skin. Harry winced at the pain but quickly sent a hex at James to keep him from advancing while he repaired his clothes. 

After twenty minutes of hardcore dueling both wizards were starting to look exhausted. When Harry was hit by James' disarming spell and was sent crashing into numerous desks and finally to the wall the class, Professor Carry, and James all thought that it was over. Harry was sprawled out on the ground by the wall wincing and holding his right knee. James quickly gathered Harry's wand and started towards him to stun Harry and end the duel. 

James was but two feet away from Harry and about to stun him when suddenly Harry's left leg popped out and flung James to the floor. Harry quickly grabbed his wand that had flown into the air as James fell and managed to dive behind a pile of desks that had been knocked over during Harry's disarming. He decided it was time to end the duel.

Harry quickly whispered "Serpensortia" and a large snake appeared. '_Disarm and knock out James. Remember to be gentle…' Harry said speaking in the snake tongue sending the snake at James. _

After a few moments James was unconscious and the duel was over. Harry pulled himself up and limped painfully over to his seat and started to check his hurt knee which was swelling against his khaki pants. Professor Carry enervated James and sat down at her desk without saying a word. The class were all staring at Harry with a mixture of emotions ranging from stunned to horrified. Finally Harry spoke up after ripping the side of his pants up revealing the mangled knee that was swollen to about half its original size and had a long white scar on it. 

"Professor Carry?" Harry squeaked still wincing from the pain. The Professor looked up startled as though she had forgotten that there was even a class in the room. "May I go to the infirmary? It appears that I have damaged my bum knee again and…" She peered at his injury.

"Very well. Mr. Pettigrew, please accompany Mr. Parker to the Hospital Wing." It took a while for Peter to even realize that he had been acknowledged, and then he squeaked when he realized he would have to take the parselmouth alone to the infirmary. Professor Parker spoke up again.

 "And Mr. Parker? I don't think you'll need extra help after all…" Harry just nodded and limped out of the room with Peter trailing behind not offering any help.

-

Harry was stuck in the infirmary for the rest of the day trying to tell Madam Caller (the previous Nurse at Hogwarts) that his knee had been injured in a Quidditch match. She seemed skeptical about this answer but accepted it and made him drain a potion for healing torn tendents. After a few hours he was finally released and decided to go down to the kitchens to eat privately. Luckily the house elves were polite to Harry even if he wasn't their saint like before. Inwardly Harry was glad not to have them worshipping them. His wish of being normal was finally coming true.

After he ate dinner in the kitchens Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The entrance was still behind the Fat Lady portrait, luckily. Unfortunately he had no idea of the password. Looking up at the Fat Lady he wondered if flattering would do him any good. He decided to give it a try.

"Uh, hullo madam. I'm afraid we were never formally introduced. My name is Terry Porter, may I ask what yours is?" The Fat Lady look surprised and also very happy. 

"Finally, someone who actually has enough heart to care! In all of my years that I have been here, no one has ever been polite enough to ask! My name is Tabitha Hawsand, but you Terry, may call me Tabby. Is there anything you need today"

"Well nothing in particular. I was just passing when I saw you in that wonderful dress of yours and I thought that I would comment on how flattering it looks on you." Tabitha blushed.

"Why thank you dear. Are you not the new student from America? I can tell from your accent. I heard you were sorted into Gryffindor! Why are you not in the common room?"

"I'm afraid that the headmaster neglected to give me the password Tabby. You wouldn't mind…"

"No of course not dear! Come right in! Don't forget to say hullo every once in a while. I really do enjoy the company."

"Why of course Tabby. I thank you deeply." And Harry stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

He didn't get the most welcomed entrance, that's for sure. He had expected not to. He was a parselmouth in Gryffindor. Not the best thing to be. He had also beaten their star Quidditch player and prefect at Dueling. No one truly knew what he was going to do next.

Luckily Lily was still talking to him. Lily, his mother. He was finally getting to know her. She was everything he had hoped she would be. Loving, caring, and outgoing. If only he could change the future…No. He couldn't, wouldn't. He blinked away the moistness forming in his eyes and sat down next to her. 

Coyote better have a good reason for sending him here. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to live going back to his own time where his parents were dead. Where he was all alone.

Harry yet again cursed his life, his pain.

It was all Voldemort's fault.

-

After their immense amount of homework was finished, Harry settled himself down to his dueling book. But he really wasn't reading it. He was watching the Marauders. Harry knew they were up to something, and he wasn't going to let them get him with his guard down. 

So far they were just like Harry had imagined them to be like. Unfortunately, they seemed to have chosen him as their main target. He had been dodging curses, flying polka dotted scarves made to wrap around your neck and not let go for a week, numerous different types of dung bombs, and a few skin colouring potions. 

As Harry was thinking out this a bird ball was thrown at him. This one nearly hit him, but hit Lily instead. She was turned into a very angry Blue Jay, who, luckily for the Marauders, couldn't fly.

Harry decided this was quite enough. He didn't care if they were his father, future guardians, or enemies, they were going to cease and desist, right now! He marched his way over to them, wand hidden up his sleeve. He conjured up a large bucket of icy cold water to float innocently over their heads, and cast a full body bind on them, forcing them to stay still as the water came splashing over them. Finally he released them from the bind.

"Stop it. I came here wanting to be friends, ended up being enemies with practically every Gryffindor here. I'm sick of being the enemy! Focus on someone else for a change! Make Severus wash his hair, anything! Just either become friends with me, or leave me alone." Harry said dangerously. The common room stared at him for the third time that day. Remus was the first to speak up.

"Sound like a good idea to me. Better to have allies than enemies, I say!" He got up shaking the water out of his hair in the mean time,  and stood next to Harry. "He sounds like a good chap. Maybe we should give him more credit, he did dodge everything we shot his way." Next Peter stood up.

"Yeah, he is rather clever. I say listen to Remus. He always tends to be right." Peter squeaked. Harry's eyes narrowed at him. Finally James sighed and gave in with Sirius close behind.

"Now that it seems that you are a part of our group Terry, perhaps we should fill you in with a few details…" Sirius said as the five of them marched up to their dormitory sticking a 'Kick Me' sign on his back which Remus quickly tore away. 

---

A/N: Ack. I'm sorry. This may seem like another short chapter, but I tried really hard! Its 10 pages in size 10 Verdana. I was starting to get a headache. Lol. I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I suspect many more chapters up soon. I am now going to thank my wonderful reviewers.

P.S. August 7: I edited this chapter a bit. Added more to the dueling scene to make me feel better about the chapter. ^-^ Enjoy!

**Lady FoxFire: Thank you for the complement and here is the next chapter. I emailed you, like you asked!**

**SilverWolf****: Thanks for your review, and I intend to 'Keep it Up' ^-^**

**Endriago**** Luna: You reviewed! Lol. Thanks! I also seem to be hooked on Time Travel fics, hence why I wrote one. ^^ Hopefully this chapter is up to your standards! ::is nervous::**

**Gina87: I love Time Travel Fics too, thank you for the review!**

**Kaydee****: Thank you for the super long review! I'm glad you like my first chapter, and so here is the second. I tried to make it longer for ya, so here it is 5 pages longer! I hope this chapter is as good as everyone seems to think the first one is! **

^-^ Onto the Next Chapter!

Disclaimer: Anything you do not see in the Harry Potter books is mine.

-Hugh McDougal


	3. The Past and the Present

Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down  
  
-  
  
The year 1996 (a/n: I think that's right.)  
  
~  
  
Dinner had proceeded as usual, or at least what was now considered usual. The Great Hall no longer held the cheerful faces of students who were trying to forget that they still had a three foot report due to Snape first thing tomorrow. Now the all sat gloomily eating their food with the occasional cough here and there.  
  
This is how it had been since last year.  
  
The year before had changed everyone. The war had started in March, right here in good old Hogwarts, the one place everyone thought to be safe. It turns out that nothing could stop Voldemort on his quest for world domination.  
  
Well, almost nothing.  
  
The students had created their own alliance in this time of desperate measures. All the houses joined together in the fight. Even some Slytherins joined in not caring about their stupid house pride.  
  
The losses were great, but Hogwarts managed to keep holding out against the dark creatures under Voldemort's command. But they knew it wouldn't last long.  
  
And so the trio set out, and somehow prevailed in saving the school. Two came back bloodied and beaten, dragging a limp third carefully.  
  
  
  
Voldemort still lived, but left what was left of the once great school alone grinning like the devil. He had gotten what he wanted.  
  
The Potter boy was tainted.  
  
Since then Hogwarts had been rebuilt by careful instructions of Professor Dumbledore. The war was still at large, and slowly but surely the light was losing ground, but there were still children to teach, even if the number was slowly diminishing.  
  
The light still had hope in Harry Potter, unfortunately Harry Potter had lost hope in himself.  
  
And so the dinner slowly came to an end and the tables were magically cleared. The solemn students made their way back to their dorms to finish their homework. A few spoke about unimportant things just trying to get conversation going. To some the silence was as frightening as the war of the light and the dark.  
  
No one noticed that their supposed 'savior' was not at the dinner. Well, no one except his two best friends who were getting quite worried.  
  
"It's pitch black out there, you don't think he's still laying in the rain?" Hermione asked fearfully looking out a window as the climbed to the Gryffindor tower. Ron shook his head.  
  
"As spacey as Harry had become, I do not think he is stupid enough to stay out at night with-" He shuddered at the thought of the monster who had changed their lives so drastically the year before. Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder trying to comfort him.  
  
"I agree, but still, if he isn't back by curfew I'm telling Professor McGonagall." Ron nodded and they came to a stop in front of the Fat Lady. "Green Jello"  
  
The two entered the common room to start their homework. When their nerves started racking when the curfew came and went without a sign of Harry. Hermione stood up from her piles of books and Ron followed. They could feel that there was something wrong happening, and Harry was a part of it.  
  
~`~  
  
1977 (aprox)  
  
~  
  
Harry sat lounging in the Gryffindor Common room. He had finished his homework with great ease. It seemed that the curriculum had changed a lot in 19 years. Their work was at his fifth year level, so there wasn't much of a challenge.  
  
This brought back thoughts to his travel in time. He was going to have to return soon to a time when the world is slowly being taken over by darkness. It wasn't exactly something he looked forward to.  
  
Here he had both his parents, and happiness all around. Everything was still carefree. If only they knew that the new dark lord was such a large threat perhaps they would be able to prepare ahead of time and stop him before the darkness became too much.  
  
Stop it!  
  
Harry shouldn't think of such things. He was trying to enjoy himself as much as possible in the time he still had with happiness. Harry felt the presence of his hand rubbing his upper left arm. He stopped thinking so hard and opened his eyes startled to see another pair staring back at his own. He jumped a foot in the air and tumbled over the back of the sofa. How that was possible, Harry had no idea.  
  
Laughter filled the common room at the sight of Harry sprawled behind the sofa, his legs propped up against the back of it, and his hand with wand ready. He blushed and got up to plop back down on the sofa where Lily and her friend Arabella were laughing.  
  
"Don't do that! I nearly died of a heart attack thinking you were a death ea-" Harry stopped and blinked once. "Never mind." Lily looked at his confused, but decided to not pursue the matter.  
  
Suddenly a bucket of green sludge tipped itself over Lily and Harry also splattering a couple of Gryffindors who were sitting nearby. Lily's head snapped towards the marauders sitting in the corner who were trying hard not to laugh. Needless to say they were failing at it.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily screamed. Suddenly all the Gryffindor common room took cover under their tables and chairs looking warily at the scene being played out in the middle of the room. Lily stood up her usually perfect fiery red hair (and practically every other part of her body) now a glistening green sticking to her sour face and occasionally dripping the mysterious substance to the floor.  
  
The Marauders stopped laughing, and Harry started to, ignoring the fact that he too was covered head to toe in the green muck. Lily made her way across the room in record breaking time dove and tackled Sirius and James at the same time making their arms flail out madly for something to grab hold of, and those things were Peter and Remus. Chairs flipped over and the sound of hand hitting face echoed throughout the room.  
  
Finally Lily emerged from the pile rubbing her knuckles, and eventually marching her way upstairs to her dormitory, eyes glinting dangerously. Harry stood up and walked over to the Marauders, to help them up, which was the signal for the rest of the common room to come out of hiding.  
  
"Well, that was rather stupid of you." Harry stated smiling at their already bruising faces. They just continued to gape at the staircase Lily had just disappeared into. Realizing he wasn't going to get a response anytime soon, he started walking back to his seat. Just then he noticed the squelching coming from his shoes and remembered he was covered goo.  
  
How could I have forgotten?  
  
And quickly transferred the goo over to James with a wave of his hand and a smile on his face.  
  
-  
  
Harry knew that it was happening. He was getting too comfortable in this new, easier time, and he knew that he would have to leave it soon. As he plopped himself down on his comfortable bed he began to run through his mind all that had happened in the past few days, trying to find if there were any clues to the lesson he was supposed to learn. He couldn't think of anything that would be of great importance. He had studied with his mother, played jokes with the marauders, and gone to class.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Or at least in this time. Harry's mind wandered back to the solemn castle, and lack of anything to be joyful over. He shuddered. How could he have left them there? Hoe could he have left his friends in a time of need. He might not be the perfect boy that the wizarding world all loved, he may have a few dark secrets, but he still could help! What if while he had been gone Hogwarts had been attacked? His friends and classmates tortured, dead, dying, and he had not been there to help in the least bit.  
  
Harry closed his eyes trying in a vain attempt to calm himself. The lump in his throat remained. Suddenly the door crashed open and Harry rolled off his bed underneath it in a split second, wand already swept off the bedside table and in his hand. He saw four pair of sneakers and the ends of four black robes.  
  
"Terry?" asked a familiar voice. Sirius.  
  
"I told you he was not up here!" squeaked Peter. Harry couldn't help but scowl.  
  
"I could have sworn I saw him walk up the stairs a few minutes ago." James said. Harry swore at his instincts and rolled out from under the bed. All four of the intruders jumped a foot in the air when they saw him.  
  
"What were you doing under there Terry, collecting dust bunnies?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" claimed Sirius clutching his chest. Harry smirked and stood up dusting himself off.  
  
"Sorry, reflex. So, what did you want?" The four glanced at each other at his answer. Finally James answered him.  
  
"uh.nothing really. Just wondering if you wanted to help us hex all of the Slytherin's food to make them grow bunny ears and a cotton tail." Harry grinned and told them sure, while walking with them out of their dorm.  
  
When they were halfway to the kitchen Harry hissed his right hand grasped his upper left arm. He stiffened and fell writhing to the floor. The marauders stopped abruptly and quickly Remus knelt beside him trying to find out whats wrong.  
  
"Sirius! Get Madam Caller!" Remus yelled now trying to restrain Harry with James helping. Peter just stood staring at them.  
  
"Peter!" cried James roughly keeping Harry from clawing at his left arm. Peter jerked to attention. "Get a teacher, NOW!" As Peter scrambled off, Harry managed to tear his robe around his forearm. James yet again tried to pull back the powerful arm.  
  
Suddenly Remus stopped restraining Harry as he gaped at the patch of black coloured skin that was turning a bright red with Harry's antics. James was just about to scold Remus for letting go before he noticed the patch on Harry's arm too.  
  
It was the dark mark.  
  
Terry Porter was a Death Eater.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Ta Da! Another short chapter. Couldn't help myself. I went on vacation, came back and couldn't write for a bit. Sorry bout that! Well here it is! Thank you my reviewers, I will write a customized thanks next time!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. If Its HP I don't own it.  
  
-Hugh McDougal (no, it's not my real name) 


End file.
